bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsumoto Madamura
'Quotes' Katsumoto Madamura looks through the cat shaped hole in the wall... "Ummm... Taicho? Good news! Purple pill works!" -The purple pill incedent Apperance to be written up Personality Katsumoto is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in. Relationships Friends and Family To be written up Love Interests Currently engaged to Anise Darkfury History ''Arrival In Rukongai'' Little is known about his time in Rukongai even to himself. What we do know was that a hollow had decimated the entire district in North Rukongai in which he lived, by using a form of "hollow spawn." This brought around his fear of fire which was solved later. It is unknown if anyone else had survived, though Katsumoto believes it was his current Taicho - Anise Darkfury - who saved him and slain the hollow ''Joining The Shinigami'' The earliest times that Katsumoto can recall without his nightmares from the time in Rukongai, was the moment he found himself standing infront of the gates of Seireitei, and he had the then unexplained need to join the shinigami. He spend a year and a half in the academy before graduating... ''The 12th Division'' To be written up ''Powers And Abilities'' to be Written up Zanpaktou There are Quite a few traits that set Ryukon apart from the typical Zanpakto. The most destinct of which is that her personality is a rather large contrast to Katsumoto's in MANY ways. There is also the sealed form and the fact there is little difference between it and Shikai. Ryukon is a Dual Elemental (An exceptionally rare type) Apperance One of Ryukon's more unique traits is the fact her sealed form is a sakabatou S hika i Apperance utilizing the elements of Fire and Wind. In Shikai, Ryukon takes the form of a traditional Katana. The cross guard and hilt however show no change from their sealed form. Hoever, the entire length of the blade is engulfed in Fire Release Command "Bare your fangs and breathe, Ryukon" Shikai Ablity and attacks Ability - Everything Ryukon cuts bursts into flames around the wound. This flame cant be put out by force otherwise the would would re-ignite. After a few minutes (3 posts) the flames go out on their own Attacks *Ryu no Tsume - to be written up *Ryu Hane Tate - to be written up *Ryukaze - to be written up *Ryuhi - to be written up Bankai Apperance A serated Fuma Shuriken Bankai Ability and Attacks Ability - Everything Oni-Kaji Ryukon cuts Bursts into blue flames for a bit longer than it would in shikai (four posts). Oni-kaji Ryukon can be controled remotely like a puppet on a string - meaning the flight path can be remotely altered on a dime. Oni-kaji Ryukon can also seperate into two distinct weapons to allow further versatilaty. both halves have all the attacks but seperated they are only as powerful as they were in Shikai. Together as a whole it can be rather devastating. Attacks *Ryu no Ha *Ryu no Tsume *Ryu Hane Tate *Ryu-kaze *Ryu-hi Credits This Wiki page and its contents have been created by Cronus Boxen with info from Zyke Dragoone